Modern domesticated animals have descended from wild animals and have inherited certain basic instincts, including feeling comfortable and protected in small confined areas during rest. A travel kennel or crate is a small confined area like a den, yet an animal can be trapped in a small kennel or crate with little opportunity to exercise or move around. Domesticated animals have also inherited an instinct not to soil the areas they use for food and water. Many domesticated animals are pack animals and consider their master and family an adopted pack. Many domesticated animals experience varying degrees of separation anxiety when separated from their adopted pack; this anxiety sometimes results in destructive behavior such as chewing and house soiling. For the above reasons, among others, it is recommended to crate domesticated animals when they are left at an owner's home alone. However, due to the confined nature of current kennels and crates, many owners are hesitant to crate their animals.